Elements capable of sensing magnetic fields are disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 11-284249 (Patent Document 1), Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 11-109006 (Patent Document 2), and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-174359 (Patent Document 3).